1111
by rharaayumi
Summary: Slaine merajuk karna Inaho terlambat gara-gara mencari biskuit stick berlapis coklat yang sangat diinginkan Slaine


**Summary** **:** Slaine merajuk karna Inaho terlambat gara-gara mencari biskuit stick berlapis coklat yang sangat diinginkan Slaine.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **Balasan review 'Inaho Cari Mantu'**

 **Aya aka Jeng Ririn:** Ciieeeeeee Shinya cieeee cicicuit~~~ dan sampai sekarang masih gak bisa tahan ketawa tiap buka fb dan liat postingan 'khayalan babu' kita phuahahahaha

 **Tetsuya Ryuuji:** itu Ai nya gak kabur, Cuma kebetulan aja keserempet dan ketemu Harklight . Makasih loh sudah selalu menyempatkan diri membaca semua tulisan gajeku hihi

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **11.11**

Slaine membaca baris demi baris artikel yang tertulis rapih di majalah di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu bosan, sementara itu tangan kanannya membalik lembar demi lembar majalah bulanan itu. Pion-pion yang tadi tertata rapih di atas papan catur yang juga berada di atas meja di hadapannya beberapa terjatuh berserakan tersenggol majalah milik Slaine. Sudah setengah jam dia menunggu Inaho, tapi si wajah minim ekspresi belum juga datang. Tidak biasanya dia datang terlambat di hari kunjungan, malah seringkali dia datang terlalu cepat. Tapi hari ini dia terlambat!

"Hari ini hari kunjungankan?" Slaine sedikit berteriak bertanya kepada kepala sipir yang berjaga dari balik pintu ruangan.

"Iya Tuan Troyard. Hari ini hari kunjungan. Memangnya kenapa?" Kepala sipir itupun menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak agar suaranya sampai kepada Slaine. Maklum ruangan tempat Slaine menunggu lumayan besar, berukuran sekitar 10x10 meter, jauh lebih besar dari ruang tunggu tahanan pada umumnya.

"Kenapa si Ahoren.. maksudku Inaho Kaizuka belum datang juga?" Sekarang Slaine meninggalkan majalahnya, bergerak ke sudut ruangan mengambil sepeda pixi berwarna putih miliknya, mengayuh sepeda itu mengelilingi ruangan seperti orang bodoh. Yah Ruang tunggu ini memang sengaja disiapkan Inaho beserta segala macam hiburan di dalamnya, agar Slaine tidak terlalu bosan dalam masa hukumannya (padahal bukankah seharusnya hukuman itu memang begitu? Jauh dari segala macam hiburan? Tapi berhubung yang ditugaskan mengawasi Slaine adalah Inaho jadilah semua peraturan dibuat Inaho sendiri)

"Sekalipun Anda yang bertanya seperti itu, saya juga tidak tau. Saya bahkan tidak tau cara menghubunginya. Selama ini yang menghubungi saya adalah Tuan Kaizuka. Kenapa Anda tidak menghubunginya sendiri. Bukannya Anda tau cara menghubungi beliau?" di tempatnya si kepala sipir hanya bisa menggeleng tanpa terlihat Slaine. Sesekali kepalanya dipenuhi pertanyaan 'di sini yang menjalani hukuman orang di dalam sana atau Aku? Aku yang kepala sipir, tapi Aku bahan tidak tau cara menghubungi atasanku. Sedangkan dia yang tahanan malah tau cara menghubungi atasanku'.

"Dia tidak mengangkat telponnya. Ahhhh Aku bosan. Aku ingin kembali saja ke selku!" Slaine memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Memutar knop pintu yang bersambung dengan lorong yang menuju langsung ke dalam selnya.

"Tapi, Bagaimana jika Tuan Kaizuka datang? Dia menyuruh Anda menunggu di ruang tunggu, bukan di sel." Dari balik pintu ruang tunggu, Si kepala sipir mulai panik. Seingatnya terakhir kali atasannya yang bernama Kaizuka Inaho masuk ke sel tahanan Slaine, atasannya itu tidak keluar hampir 3 hari. Membuat Kakak Inaho, Yuki Kaizuka harus menunggu di mobil juga hampir tiga hari tanpa kabar dari Inaho, begitupun kepala sipir yang mendapatkan hari libur secara tiba-tiba hampir tiga hari. Si kepala sipir tentu saja senang mendapatkan libur tiba-tiba seperti itu, hanya saja bagaimana jika Inaho datang bersama kakaknya? Bisa-bisa kakak Inaho akan mengulangi kejadian yang sama.

"Suruh saja dia menunggu di ruang tunggu tadi. Aku akan ke sana jika dia sudah datang" Slaine sudah masuk ke lorong penghubung antara ruang tunggu dan ruang selnya. Bujukan-bujukan dari si kepala sipir sudah tidak lagi dapat didengar Slaine.

Sementara Slaine sudah jatuh tertidur di dalam selnya karna kelelahan menunggu Inaho. Jauh di tengah kota Inaho sudah hampir memasuki seluruh swalayan, minimarket, bahkan toko coklat sudah didatangi Inaho. Tapi barang yang dicarinya belum juga ditemukan. Sedikit enggan Inaho akhirnya menghubungi beberapa orang yang bisa dipercayanya, mungkin saja mereka punya barang itu. Benar saja tidak sampai lima menit dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, sebuah jawaban positif dia terima dari Asseylum dan Kanclain. Secepat kilat dipacunya mobil sport orange miliknya menuju kediaman pasangan pemimpin Mars itu.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Selamat datang pak!" Si kepala sipir berdiri dengan tegap, tangannya memberi sikap hormat dan suaranya terdengar lantang menyambut Inaho yang baru datang, terlambat dua jam dari waktu yang dia buat sendiri.

"Dimana Ba.. Maksudku Slaine?" Tanya Inaho saat tidak melihat Slaine di seluruh ruangan, sesaat setelah kepala sipir itu membuka ruang tunggu khusus milik Slaine.

"Dia ada di selnya. Anda disuruh menunggu di ruang tunggu, dia akan menemui Anda."

"…hmmm.. Sepertinya sudah lama kau tidak liburan. Kenapa tidak menikmati hari liburmu? Istri dan anakmu pasti merindukanmu. " Inaho berjalan santai menuju pintu yang berhadapan dengan pintu yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Tapi pak."

"Tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku. Slaine tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun kepadaku. Nikmatilah hari liburmu selama tiga hari ke depan" Inaho memutar pintu yang menuju lorong itu. Di tempatnya Si kepala sipir hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa. 'Bukan Kau yang kukhawatirkan Pak. Tapi Slaine'. Ucap si kepala sipir kepada dirinya sendiri.

Inaho berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong sepanjang 20 meter itu. Kedua tangannya memegang kantongan plastik berisi berbagai macam makanan. Cukup untuknya dan Slaine selama tiga hari ke depan. Lorong itu langsung berhubungan dengan sel khusus milik Slaine. Sel Slaine dengan ukuran yang lumayan cukup besar juga. Sekitar 5x5 meter dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi yang di dalamnya bahkan memiliki bak mandi untuk 1 orang, dan sebuah lemari cukup besar.

Inaho melihat Slaine yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas tempat tidur berukuran King. Memeluk sebuah guling, beberapa helai surai kuning pucatya jatuh menutup matanya. Telinga Inaho bahkan menangkap suara dengkuran-dengkuran halus seperti suara kucing saat merasa nyaman. Sebuah sungai tercipta mengalir dari mulut Slaine. Membuat Inaho tidak tahan untuk tidak mengabadikan moment langkah itu. Jarang-jarag memang dirinya bisa mendapati Slaine tertidur sangat pulas seperti saat ini.

JEEEEPREEET. Suara kamera dari ponsel milik Inaho, membuat Slaine terbangun kaget. Terlebih saat melihat Inaho yang sudah berada di atasnya, mengunci kedua lengannya sedangkan mulutnya tengah menggigit sesuatu seperti biskuit stick yang dibalut coklat.

"Aho! Menyingkir dari atasku! Kau itu berat tau!" Rengek Slaine berusaha melepaskan pegangan Inaho yang semakin menguat.

Bukannya melepaskan pegangannya, sekarang Inaho malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Slaine. Membuat benda yang sedari tadi menempel di bibirnya sekarang menempel juga di bibir Slaine di ujung satunya. Wajah Slaine memerah, apalagi saat Inaho menggigiti sedikit demi sedikit ujung coklat di mulutnya. Membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat dan sekarang sudah tanpa jarak. Dengan leluasa Inaho menginvasi bibir milik Slaine, menggigiti bibir bawah milik Slaine agar si empunya membukakan jalan bagi Inaho. Lima menit Inaho berhasil menguasai bibir bahkan mulut Slaine, jika dimungkinkan Inaho pastilah tidak ingin melepaskan kekuasaan yang sudah dimilikinya tapi paru-paru miliknya dan milik Slaine sama-sama sudah memanas memerlukan banyak oksigen.

"Ka.. Hah.. hah.. Hah… Kau mau… Membunuhku… Hah… Haah.. Aho!" Slaine menarik rambut coklat milik Inaho. Melampiaskan amarahnya yang dia yakin tidak didengar Inaho karna suaranya yang timbul tenggelam di antara usahanya menghirup udara yang terasa seperti sangat tipis.

"Kau yang minta kan?" Inaho yang sudah kembali normal hanya memegang kedua tangan Slaine yang sekarang masih sibuk menarik-narik rambut Inaho hanya saja sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sekeras tadi, kali ini lebih ke tarikan manja Slaine.

"Aku tidak meminta. Seingatku aku sedang tertidur dan ada orang mesum dengan seenaknya memaksaku memakan biskuit lalu menciumku. Jika itu bukan mau membunuh lalu apa?"

"Menyuapimu"

Slaine hanya memutar matanya malas. Nyawanya belum kembali dengan sempurna efek bangun tidur. Bukan hal bijak jika dia harus meladeni Inaho dengan beradu argumen. Bisa-bisa dirinya sendiri yang dalam bahaya. Dalam keadaan segar saja dirinya selalu dalam bahaya jika berdua dengan Inaho apalagi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang?

"Nee? Lalu apa maumu? Jam besuk sudah habis sejak 10 menit lalu" Tanya Slaine sambil berjalan ke arah wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya setelah melirik jam dinding di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Kepala sipir minta libur, katanya dia rindu dengan anak dan istrinya. Jadi untuk tiga hari ke depan aku yang akan mengawasimu" Inaho melepas seragamnya, memberikannya kepada Slaine yang lalu digantung Slaine dengan rapih dan dimasukkan ke dalam lemari putih yang ada di ruang itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Yuki-nee? jangan bilang dia akan tinggal di sini tiga hari juga?" Slaine mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah Inaho. Dan dengan santainya bersandar manja di pundak kiri Inaho. Sementara itu Inaho mencium lembut kepala berambut kuning pucat itu, lalu menyisir pelan surai-surai itu dengan jari jemarinya.

"Hari ini dia tidak ikut. Aku ke sini sendiri, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita makan malam di luar? Kudengar dari Seylum-san dan Kanclain ada restoran omelet baru yang enak di pinggir kota. Sekalian aku ingin mengajakmu dengan mobil baruku"

Slaine yang mendengar itu kemudian merubah posisinya, duduk membelakangi Inaho dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada tanda bahwa dia sedang tidak senang. Sadar bahwa kekasihnya sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus, Inaho ikut berbalik lalu memeluk Slaine dari belakang memaksa Slaine bersandar kepadanya. Lalu dengan santainya Inaho mundur beberapa centimeter, membuat Slaine yang tadi bersandar jatuh tertidur dengan kepala di paha Inaho.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Inaho sambil menunduk menatap wajah Slaine yang tepat berada di bawahnya.

"Kau bertemu Asseylum-san lagi?" Slaine –yang seperti biasa tidak bisa menahan malu setiap wajah Inaho mendekat– hanya memalingkan wajahnya cuek ke arah kiri, menghindari tatapan mata Inaho.

"Iya tadi aku ketemu dengannya, ketemu Kanclain juga."

"Jadi karna itu kau terlambat? Ahh sudahlah, aku masih ngantuk" Sekarang Slaine berguling ke sisi tempat tidur lainnya. Kembali memeluk gulingnya, mengacuhkan Inaho yang sekarang sibuk mengutak atik kantong plastik yang tadi dibawanya.

"Jangan tidur dulu. Aku datang jauh-jauh ke sini untuk membawakanmu makan"

"Aku tidak memintanya. Kau saja yang terlalu kurang kerjaan dan selalu membawakanku makanan. Kapan aku memintanya?"

"Karna kau tidak pernah menghabiskan makanan yang dibuat kepala sipir, makanya aku selalu datang membawakanmu makanan."

"Jadi jika aku memakan makanan yang dibuat kepala sipir kau tidak akan datang?"

"Aku tetap datang untuk menemanimu. Kau kesepiankan di sini? Kau pasti bosan."

"Siapa bilang aku kesepian? Aku punya teman, kepala sipirnya baik padaku!"

Inaho diam sejenak, Bat nya sudah masuk mode 'menyebalkan yang tidak akan mendengarkan perkataan orang lain'. Inaho kembali mengambil sebatang biskuit coklat panjang yang tadi digunakannya untuk menyambut Slaine bangun tidur. Namun kali ini tidak digigitnya seperti tadi, dia hanya memegangnya. Mendekati Slaine lalu dengan paksa membuat Slaine mengubah posisi tidurnya menghadap ke arahnya yang sudah berbaring tepat di samping Slaine. Sekeranag mereka berdua kembali berhadapan, hanya saja ada sebuah guling yang menjadi pemisah mereka.

"Bat.. bisa mengeliminasi guling ini dari kita? Ini sangat mengganggu"

"Aku mau tidur! Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa guling itu!"

"Aku kan ada di sini. Jika ingin memeluk, bukannya lebih bijak memeluk pacarmu saat dia ada?"

"Diamlah Ahorenji! Aku ngantuk" Slaine memeluk erat gulingnya.

"Kau tau apa ini?" Inaho memegang biskuit panjang itu tepat di hadapannya, membuat Slaine yang sedikit penasaran akhirnya mengendorkan pelukannya kepada guling kesayangannya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, dengan cepat Inaho menarik guling –sial– itu menjauh dari Bat kesayangannya. "Ini pocky. Bukannya minggu lalu kau yang minta?"

Dahi Slaine berkerut mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan pacarnya yang nihil ekspresi ini

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Bumi itu menakjubkan yah? Ada tempat yang punya dua musim saja, ada tempat yang punya empat musim bahkan ada yang hanya punya satu musim. Aku bahkan sampai lupa tentang itu, terlalu lama tinggal di Mars" Slaine membuka majalan bulanan edisi bulan November yang baru saja dibeli Inaho untuknya. Sementara itu Inaho sibuk menyuapkan bekal yang dibuatnya khusus untuk Slaine. "Jadi Jepang itu adalah salah satu negara yang punya empat musim yah?" Tanya Slaine kembali setelah menelan makanannya._

" _Sebenarnya ada 6 musim. Musim hujan yang terjadi antara Musim semi dan panas, dan musim thypoon yang terjadi antara musim panas dan gugur"_

" _Kau membodoh-bodohi aku lagi kan Ahorenji? Di majalah ini tidak ada tertulis musim hujan dan thypoon"_

" _Kau lebih percaya majalah daripada pacarmu sendiri Bat? Kapan aku pernah membohongimu?"_

" _Kau tidak pernah membohongiku, kau hanya membodoh-bodohiku!" Slaine yang sudah siap berkomentar panjang lebar kembali bungkam saat suapan Inaho sekali lagi masuk di mulutnya. Sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, tangannya kembali membalik halaman majalah itu. Matanya seketika berbinar saat melihat sebuah kolom dengan tulisan 'Event Pocky Day 11.11'.Penuh antusias Slaine menunjukkan kolom itu kepada Inaho._

" _Itu hanya event bodoh. Salah satu cara produsen untuk mengiklankan produk mereka. Habiskan makananmu dan jangan harap kita akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya karna iklan."_

" _Kau ini tidak asik Ahorenji!"_

" _Aku realistis"_

" _Terserah kau saja!"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Ahhhhhh.. Jadi ini yang namanya Pocky itu?" Slaine mengambil biskuit yang dipegang Inaho dengan penuh antusias. Memutarnya, melihatnya dari segala sudut baru mencicipinya perlahan.

"Tidak kusangka akan sesusah itu mencari makanan itu saat hari seperti ini. Aku sudah keliling kota tapi semuanya habis, Aku bahkan bertanya ke beberapa orang mungkin ada di antara mereka punya persediaan lebih. Kau tau? Mereka bahkan mengejekku saat tau aku mencari biskuit aneh itu di hari seperti ini. Untung saja Asseylum dan Kanclain punya kelebihan kotak."

Slaine yang terlalu sibuk makan, tidak memperhatikan penjelasan inaho. membuat si rambut coklat gemas sendiri dengan tingkah pacarnya ini. Sekali lagi Inaho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Slaine dan menggigit ujung pocky yang sedang di santap Slaine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA.. A..Apa yang kau lakukan dasar mesum! Ahorenji no baka!"

"Meminta bayaran dari usahaku menemukan pocky itu" Inaho melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Slaine. Lalu menciumi kening si surai kuning lembut.

"Tidak kusangka kau mau mencarinya. Bukankah kau bilang itu hanya event bodoh?" Slaine menatap manik merah milik Inaho dengan manik hijau kebiruannya.

"Apapun akan kulakukan jika bisa membuat Bat-ku bahagia"

Slaine tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Inaho. Mengecup bibir Inaho kurang dari satu detik –sebagai rasa terima kasihnya–, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak bertatapan dengan manik merah milik Inaho. "nee Orenji, kenapa tanggal 11.11 itu jadi Pocky Days?"

"Karna tanggal 11.11 itu bentuknya seperti Pocky" jawab Inaho asal "Jadi, sekarang boleh kuambil hadiah dari kerja kerasku kan Bat?"

"AHOOOOO!"

 **~END~**

 **OWARI**

Huaaaaa apa-apaan fic gaje ini? manis gak, absurd iya! Maafkan diri ini, tadinya mau ikut ngeramein event pocky day (gegara timeline twitter bertebaran fanart Inasure Pocky Day). Tapi ini pockynya malah minus banget yah? Huhuhu dan sejujurnya, diri ini bingung mau kasih judul apa. Syulolo~~~~


End file.
